One Hour
by PhilindaFic
Summary: Phil Coulson had one hour to get home to get to his daughter and within that one hour, he bumps into Melinda May, a woman who offers him a lift home. Within that one hour, he meets quite possibly, the love of his life. Philinda, Mom!May, Dad!Coulson, Kid!Skye


He'd only got an hour to get home and by the way things had been that day, he highly doubted things would go his way. He'd gotten to class and noted that at least half the class hadn't done the homework he'd issued, so he'd ended up running an after school detention for them meaning that he'd had to extend the amount of time his babysitter would have to stay and take care of his daughter. Then, he'd ended up spilling coffee all over the headmaster, bumbling like the fool he was for the man's forgiveness before teaching a lesson he'd already taught but the class hadn't notified him of. So, the day had been horrible and long and to top it all off, he hadn't brought his car that morning to work because it'd been a nice warm morning, only for it to begin pouring with rain on his way home. He only lived half hour away, but knowing his luck, something more disastrous would happen and he'd end up late even more.

At least it was summer, or it was meant to be, meaning he'd soon enough open the pool within the back-garden and school would be off soon enough. He wasn't worried as much about his students passing their exams, he'd taught them to the best of his ability and if they didn't pass, then it'd probably be down to the fact that they failed to revise which wouldn't surprise him.

He was walking hurriedly down the street, the rain almost blinding him, when he bumped clumsily into a figure before him. He was quick into action, catching the person's hand before they fell fully and smiling slightly as he noted that it was a woman, his age, of Asian descent much like his daughter, with kind eyes and beautiful, long hair.

"Sorry, sorry" he quickly apologised "Damn rain"

"It's okay" the woman spoke "I understand. You're not the first person who I've bumped into today. I'm not normally this clumsy"

"I am" he stated, smiling "Uh- Let me buy you a coffee as an apology?"

"Really it's okay-"

"No, no I insist-"

He quickly grasped the woman's hand without her permission and pulled her into the nearby coffee shop, but of them welcoming in the heat. He glanced at her fully now, noting that it was a lot lighter, and saw that she really was beautiful, with brown bright eyes that held some sort of mischief to them. The poor woman was soaked and he dreaded to think what he looked like with his soaking wet, dishevelled suit on.

"Oh god, I must look awful" he stated with a light chuckle "Sorry"

"It's raining, it's okay" the woman stated, "I look pretty bad too"

"No, no, you look- You look _fine"_

He blushed at the realization of what he'd said, but before he had time to amend it, the woman was quick to speak.

"Nice tie pin" she pointed to the Captain America pin on his tie, causing him to blush a little more of embarrassment.

"Oh- My daughter gave it to me, for my birthday last year" he stated "Uh- Come on"

He led her to a small booth where the pair could sit, sitting opposite her and ignoring the awkwardness hanging over them.

"I'm Phil Coulson, by the way. Sorry for bumping into you" he stated, smiling "Like I said, I'm naturally clumsy. I think my daughter inherited it, if I'm honest. I'll buy you anything you want from the menu, as a sorry"

"Melinda May" the woman had a smile on her face as she spoke "It's okay. I was in a rush to get to my car anyway. Are you sure your wife won't mind? I don't want to be a nuisance-"

"No wife" he spoke "Or girlfriend. Just my daughter and I" he informed her " _And_ even if I did, well, as long as I don't mind, it doesn't matter, does it? Yeah, no wife. Uh- My daughter, she's six, her mom left as soon as she had the baby. Wanted nothing to do with her or me from there on out. Should have guessed if I'm honest- Sorry that's _personal_ \- And _oh-_ I have to go! My daughter's babysitter- She's only here for an hour and I'm already late- I'll give you my number-"

"Not at all" Melinda grinned at him. She seemed to be enjoying his ramblings, she found them quite calming, or perhaps that was just his eyes "I'm sorry to hear about your daughter's mother, people like that don't deserve to become moms. And it's okay, why don't I give you a lift home and you can invite me in for a tea. I don't really like coffee"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"I'd like that" Phil smiled "I'd like that a lot"

The pair made a heroic attempt after leaving the cafe to run towards Melinda's car, both of them getting more wet than before due to the humidity of the day. Arriving at Melinda's car, the woman made quick work of unlocking the vehicle and both of them made quick work of clambering into the car, shutting the doors with a slam and basking in the warmth.

"Thanks" Phil sighed out, sitting in the passenger seat as Melinda lent forward to put the key into the ignition "You're a real-life saviour"

"No problem" Melinda clipped her seatbelt in as Phil did the same, before starting up the engine "Where'd you live?"

"Oh- SHIELD Ave" he informed her "Number 12"

"I know where that is" Melinda informed him, beginning to drive the two "So, Phil Coulson, what do you do?"

"Try and teach the kids of the world history" he informed her "It really is as boring as it sounds"

"Not at all" Melinda spoke "I teach martial arts from time to time _but_ my actual job is being a neonatal nurse"

"Ah, so you save lives and I teach history about the lives you'd have saved if you were back then?" Phil chuckled lightly at that.

Melinda smiled lightly "I guess so. So, tell me about your daughter... What's her name?"

"Oh, Skye" he informed her "Unoriginal, I know, but when I first brought her home, I realized that her - Let's not say mom, because that's not what she is- _Rose-_ had painted daisies within the room, we were going to call her Daisy. I couldn't stand that name after, but the walls were still sky blue, so Skye it became. What about you, do you have any kids? Husband?"

"On my own" Melinda informed him "I have an ex-husband, Andrew, but things didn't work between us and we divorced. I've been on my own since. But, I do teach martial arts, and the kids there are really nice to teach. Maybe Skye could come"

"Maybe" he nodded his head "She's always stated that she's wanted to learn, but I'm too-"

"Protective? All the parents that come are" Melinda chuckled "Seriously, I'm not that hard on them"

"Yeah? Maybe I'll hold you to that. I'll have to get your number though. For professional use though"

Melinda smirked at his not so subtle way of trying to get her number, shaking her head lightly before concentrating on the road once more. She didn't often enjoy the company of others, occasionally she'd allow it, but the ramblings of Phil Coulson brought a smile to her face and that wasn't something that had happened.

She pulled up outside a large house and noted how big the house really was. It was large, at least four bedrooms with a large front and back garden, with two garages and to the side of the house. The weather, as if ironic, had stopped, revealing the house in all its glory.

"Nice house" Melinda complemented, though without understanding. Why'd he need a house so big if his family was so small?

"It was my mom's" he supplied for her as the pair travelled up the drive "I inherited it. I couldn't stand to sell it on or just leave it, so I moved in and one day, I'll pass it down to Skye"

"Oh- I'm sorry-"

"It's okay-"

The door to the house opened and a young brunette stepped out, though Melinda could recognise her instantly. She closed the door and greeted the pair as they walked up the drive.

"You both look terrible" the woman stated, her accent thick and Russian "And Mel, what are you doing here?"

"She saved me, Nat" Phil stated dramatically, "You two know each other?"

"Natasha helps me with martial arts sometimes"

"Ah. How was she?"

"Oh Skye?" Natasha questioned "She's been good. She painted something at school today that she wanted to show you. But I'll leave you both two it. Have fun"

"I'll send the money to your bank, thanks Nat" he waved the girl off as she walked away before sighing lightly with a smile on his face as he clasped the door handle "Come on in, no need to take your shoes off"

Melinda nodded, following the man into the nicely presented house and through the doorway, straight through to the living area which was nicely presented and _warm._ The walls were a deep taupe colour, with wooden flooring and a similarly coloured rug at the centre of the room. Attached to the wall was a large plasma screen, various Disney DVD's stacked neatly on a shelf besides it alongside some video games for a 'DS'. There were two, three seater sofas and an arm chair, a coffee table which was an oak colour and scattered across the room were various toys which seemed to mix from barbies to heroic, typical boys toys.

"Daddy!"

Melinda watched with a fond smile on her face as the six-year-old suddenly shot into the room, sporting a Captain America costume without the mask and the SHIELD. She cradled within her arms a large fluffy towel, but quickly discarded that as Phil knelt to her height and embraced her in a wet hug. The girl, from what she could see, had long brown hair, similarly coloured to her father's, with a set of warm, bright hazel eyes also similar to Phil's. She didn't doubt for a moment that the girl wasn't a daddy's girl.

"Heya, kiddo" he mumbled, kissing her cheek causing her to giggle. He pulled back and winced, noting he'd gotten her clothes slightly wet but not noticeably.

"I got you a towel, daddy" the girl spoke, rushing to grab the towel she'd thrown on the floor "'Cos I remembered that you were walking today- Oh" the girl's eyes brightened up as she spotted Melinda "Daddy you have a friend!"

Phil chuckled at the exclamation "Yeah, this is Melinda. I bumped into her in the streets and she gave me a lift home"

"Oh!" the girl snatched the towel back that was in her dad's hands before rushing over to Melinda and offering it to her. Phil sent the woman a bemused look and Melinda chuckled herself, kneeling down to the six year olds height "Here you go, you can have this 'cos you're the guest"

"Thank you" Melinda gratefully accepted the towel.

"You're welcome, pretty lady!" Skye beamed before turning quickly back to her dad "Daddy, I painted you a picture"

"Natasha mentioned it. Why don't you go and get changed first, and then you can show it to me? You don't want DJ's all over your Cap costume, do you?"

The girl's eyes lit at the words and she fist pumped "Yes! I'll be real quick, promise"

Melinda watched as Skye hurried out of the room before standing back up. She offered the towel back to Phil, who smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay, like Skye said, you're the guest. _Plus,_ I do have more towels" he stated with a smirk on his face "She's a little energetic, I do apologise"

"She's lovely" Melinda informed him "Thanks for the towel"

"No problem" the man stated "Are you staying for dinner? I think Skye would like you to" Phil stated "Me and Skye both would.

"Now, I can't let you or Skye down, can I?

* * *

 _A/N So I didn't know whether to make Skye's mom an OC or not, so I just opted for that. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
